cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas Marsden
Jonas Marsden — First mentioned in Claimed by Shadow Introduction Jonas Marsden, shown here as a young man, is head of the magical organization known as the Silver Circle. A demon expert, he was John Pritkin's trainer in Pritkin's early days with the Corps and remains a staunch friend. The pretty young woman with him is Lady Phemonoe, better known to Cassie by her birth name of Agnes. The former pythia, she had a long-running relationship with Marsden which they kept under wraps to maintain the image of pythian neutrality. They're shown here on an ill-fated date, when one of Jonas' famous flying cars ended up unexpectedly earthbound. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About Book First Appears In * Claimed by Shadow Species * Human Mage Powers & Abilities * Magic, Alchemy Occupation * Former Head of the Silver Circle * Re-instated and current Head of the Silver Circle Character / Personality * If he was crossed—then you found out why he led the council for seven decades. * He almost always had food spilled down the front of him because he couldn't see. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Deceptively scatter brained Tempt the Stars, ch. 1–2 Physical Description * Crazy, wild hair and coke bottle glasses—he looks like "Einstien on Acid".Tempt the Stars, ch. 1 * Oldest, scrawniest, least threatening man you've ever seen. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Love Interests * Agnes Allies * Enemies * Other Details * He kept running into things but he wouldn't wear his glasses or use charms to enhance his vision. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * He'd try to shake hands with coat racks. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Biography / Backstory Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Silver Circle * Mages * Lady Phemonoe * Agnes * John Pritkin * Cassandra Palmer * Pythia * Mac Events in the Series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night DB–1.1. "Buying Trouble" It comes out that when Claire's father discovered that Jonas Marsden, the mage who headed up the Great Council, was retiring, he decided he would have the top spot himself or die trying."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 256 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Jonas had Cassie take him back in time to Tony's court to find a magical item—namely the paperwaight that holds Roger Palmer's spirit. But when they found it, he wouldn't let Cassie take it because it would effect the timeline. He only need to see it and to verify that Tony really had trapped Roger's spirit inside.Tempt the Stars, ch. 2, p. 26 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Silver Circle Category:Main Supporting Characters‎ Category:Cassie's Inner Circle